


Jump

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Jump

This was written for Greenblackbluered on AO3. Thanks for the prompt! I ended up rewatching the whole episode and this is what came out. Not entirely sure it focused on the jumping off a building aspect enough but I think it turned out pretty good!

I don’t own RPM. Thanks for reading!

“Hey, are you doing ok?” Ziggy asked as he walked into the room drying his hair off after his shower.

“No,” Dillon stared at the ceiling.

“It sucks you had to give up the chance to get your memories back, but at least we saved the city,” Ziggy commented.

“Oh the memories,” Dillon sat up and swung his legs off the side of his bed. “I said what I meant, I have new ones that I care about.”

“If it’s not the memories, what’s wrong?”

“Apparently my implants will keep growing to take over me completely. I’ll be Venjix’s puppet.”

“That sucks,” Ziggy sat on his bed facing Dillon. “We’ll figure out some way to stop it though.”

“What if we don’t? The Dillon you know will be lost and I’ll just be another enemy,” He sighed. “Maybe you should have let me go splat, then I’d be free from Venjix.”

Ziggy’s face looked pained, “Then you’d be dead, Dillon. I can’t handle that.”

“I need to be taken out before I become a threat!”

“Think like that all you want,” Ziggy snapped, “but I will do everything in my power to keep saving you.”

Ziggy headed toward the door to leave, but Dillon stood and grabbed his wrist, “Why?”

“Why?!” Ziggy turned around, “You really have to ask me why?”

After Dillon gave a short nod, Ziggy freaked out, “Because I love you, Dillon. I don’t care if you have robotic implants; I don’t care that you can be a brooding jerk. You are the first friend I’ve had in a very long time. I’ve lost everyone else in my life that I care about, I can’t lose you too. You’ve stood up for me even though I’m a screwed up disaster, you saved me from those guys in jail even though I probably deserve whatever they would have done, so I’m going to stand up for you and I’m going to save you even if you don’t want me to. And then I’m going to help you find your sister.”

Ziggy headed out the door. He went for a walk and didn’t come back until it was time for dinner. He was surprised to see Dillon already in the kitchen and even more surprised when Dillon walked up and pulled him in for a kiss.

Once Dillon pulled away, Ziggy took a few seconds to catch his breath and noticed the rest of the team staring at them.

“You don’t have to kiss me just because I told you I love you,” Ziggy muttered slightly embarrassed.

“You knocked some sense into me,” Dillon admitted. “I was being a brooding jerk.” He smirked.

Ziggy raised an eyebrow in confusion, “I know you were but that doesn’t explain the kiss.”

“You really have to ask me why?” Dillon repeated Ziggy’s words from earlier.

“Are you two going to eat or keep flirting?” Flynn asked.

Dillon and Ziggy glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. After they found their seats Dillon whispered, “Thank you.”

“You can thank me with more kisses,” Ziggy joked, sticking his tongue out in the process.

Dillon winked, “maybe after dinner.”


End file.
